Revenge Of Garlic Jr
by pheelott
Summary: Garlic Jr. the only villain to wish for immortality is free at last and wants revenge on Goku Jr.!
1. Out from the Dead Zone!

_**Pan was sound asleep that night dreaming. **__**She saw Goku as a fully grown adult in his usual Orange and blue featherweight gi.**_ _**'Goku is that you?' asked Pan in a hopeful voice. Goku walked towards his granddaughter with a stern frown and he replied, 'Pan...Earth is once again endangered! Yo-' A figure with black hair like a Super Saiyan 3 approached. 'Oh Kakarrot, of course it is endangered. A weakling race like humans cannot protect themselves!' Goku turned around to see Raditz, his brother with Vegeta (both in Saiyan battle armour.) 'Who is coming?' asked Pan. All three of the Saiyans frowned but Vegeta spoke up, 'Garlic Jr., he is free!' Goku then said something much unexpected, **_"GRANDMA!"

Pan woke to a startle as her grandson Goku Jr. kept jumping on her bed. "Alright, alright! So what do you want for breakfast?" He pointed towards the noodles. Goku Jr. happened to be the spitting image of Goku, other than his read head band. He and his grandma found that in space, he even had the same black spiky hair! Pan quickly combed her long bright grey hair and quickly started cooking noodles. When it was done she put some into a bowl for herself and put the rest into 3 separate bowls for Goku! Goku entered the spacey kitchen dressed in his usual blue and teal gi, and swallowed down all the food ending with a loud burp.

It had been a while since the World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku Jr. wining the grand prize of 20,000 Zeni. Pan was still confused at seeing the boy named Vegeta Jr. Even after all that Goku Sr. had flown away from the tournament! Goku Jr. walked to school with Pan, they weren't very far when a large yellow ki blast went through Pan's heart, killing her. Goku ran up to Pan started crying, but his sadness soon turned into rage and his hair started flashing between 2 colors until it became gold and it stood straight up his eyes soon changed into light green. He looked up in the direction of where the ki blast came from. A purple alien with a tail stood there laughing, but Goku's aura became gold with bolts of lightning and he disappeared which stopped its laughter. "Huh, did the little boy run away?" asked the alien aloud. Goku then reappeared behind the alien and kicked it in the back sending it into the cement sidewalk. Goku then dashed towards the purple alien rapidly punching and kicking it, making it cough green blood. It smiled as it wiped the blood off its lips. Goku was going to punch one last time but the alien grabbed his hand and kneed him in the gut, once again it laughed and shouted, "Destructive Beam!!" Goku teleported behind the alien just in time to dodge and counter with his own blast, "Ka....me....ha....me...HA!!!!" shouted Goku. The blast went through the alien and it plummeted into the ground dying.

Goku's hair then lowered into its original form as he floated down to the sidewalk. Then his eyes changed back. Vegeta Jr. was watching the whole thing in the air, "So we meet again! You may have won the tournament, but you won't win this time!" shouted Vegeta. Vegeta Jr. was wearing a Capsule Corp jacket with blue shorts. As Vegeta charged his ki the ground started shaking and other people on the sidewalk ran in terror. "My Grandfather taught me this one!" Vegeta lifted his hands in the air and a large white ball started to form above him, Vegeta soon shouted "Flash Bang!!" The ball charged at Goku, he put his hand in front of the ball. As he tried to stop the ki blast it pushed his boots into the cement and he started sliding across the sidewalk. Vegeta grinned and yelled, "Haaa!!!" The ball quickly overcame Goku Jr. As Vegeta walked away from the battered body of Goku, Goku heard a voice, "I will come to train you....a new threat arises." He soon got up and went to school, late. After school he went home and he saw a man wearing green and black armour the same hairstyle as Goku Jr., he also had a tail and halo on his head. "Your training must begin, I will be your teacher!" explained the man. Goku Jr. scratched the back of his head and asked, "Who are you?" The man smiled, "In time you will know..." answered the man. The man grabbed Goku Jr.'s hand and put two fingers on his forehead, he teleported to a place of many adventures, Dende's lookout. They saw a black man with a turban on his head, the palce seemed almost deserted! Walls were rotting and the floor had cracks. "Ah, Mr Popo! I have brought a student!" explained the man. Mr. Popo nodded and led them to a worn out room.

A wrinkled green man with two antennae's laughed as the two figures entered the room, "So Bardock how is my friend Goku training with Shenron?" Bardock answered, "Dende, he is done training! He has returned to Earth to help when needed." Dende nodded and looked at Goku Jr. "I see he has found your old headband, Bardock!" Bardock nodded and walked towards Dende and whispered in his ear. Dende was shocked and pointed to a large marble door. Bardokc and Goku Jr. entered the door to be in some kind of chamber. They saw a man of the same species as Dende, he looked at Goku Jr. and Bardock and almost fell over. The green man was wearing a purple gi with a blue belt and wrist bands, On top of that he wore a white turban and tunic. "Goku is that you?" asked the green man (thinking Goku Jr. was his friend Goku.) Goku Jr. was looking the man up and down and smirked, "Hey! You're Piccolo, Grandma Pan told me about you!" Piccolo knew this was the boy he had to train. "Ah it'll be like old times, with Gohan!" thought Piccolo. Bardock left the room, but it was very different then old times, Goku Jr. charged his ki going Super Saiyan. Piccolo was very surprised, "He is already a Super Saiyan!" exclaimed Piccolo to himself. Piccolo started charging his ki which resulted in a nearby building to collapse. Piccolo dashed at Goku but Goku did an uppercut on Piccolo before he even had the chance to punch. "Hmm...I might just need to go to the full extent of my power" thought Piccolo. Goku Jr. teleported above Piccolo and kicked but Piccolo appeared behind Goku Jr. and kicked him in the gut. The battle went on until both were out of energy. "This boy is different, I can sense he has lots of rage, but who is it directed to?" wondered Piccolo as he went to drink some water. Piccolo then solved the mystery...."Vegeta's descendant!!!" exclaimed Piccolo. Mr. Popo frowned, "Piccolo there is something different about Vegeta Jr.! He seems to want to destroy Goku Jr." Piccolo nodded.

Meanwhile in the Dead Zone.... "I shall soon be free!" laughed a small little green man. Garlic Jr. looked at a small globe and laughed maniacally. "Yes Vegeta destroy the seal!" a hole suddenly sucked Vegeta Jr. into the Dead Zone and sucked Garlic Jr. out of it. "Now to get to planet Earth!"


	2. Darkness

_**Pan was sound asleep that night dreaming. **__**She saw Goku as a fully grown adult in his usual Orange and blue featherweight gi.**_ _**'Goku is that you?' asked Pan in a hopeful voice. Goku walked towards his granddaughter with a stern frown and he replied, 'Pan...Earth is once again endangered! Yo-' A figure with black hair like a Super Saiyan 3 approached. 'Oh Kakarrot, of course it is endangered. A weakling race like humans cannot protect themselves!' Goku turned around to see Raditz, his brother with Vegeta (both in Saiyan battle armour.) 'Who is coming?' asked Pan. All three of the Saiyans frowned but Vegeta spoke up, 'Garlic Jr., he is free!' Goku then said something much unexpected, **_"GRANDMA!"

Pan woke to a startle as her grandson Goku Jr. kept jumping on her bed. "Alright, alright! So what do you want for breakfast?" He pointed towards the noodles. Goku Jr. happened to be the spitting image of Goku, other than his read head band. He and his grandma found that in space, he even had the same black spiky hair! Pan quickly combed her long bright grey hair and quickly started cooking noodles. When it was done she put some into a bowl for herself and put the rest into 3 separate bowls for Goku! Goku entered the spacey kitchen dressed in his usual blue and teal gi, and swallowed down all the food ending with a loud burp.

It had been a while since the World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku Jr. wining the grand prize of 20,000 Zeni. Pan was still confused at seeing the boy named Vegeta Jr. Even after all that Goku Sr. had flown away from the tournament! Goku Jr. walked to school with Pan, they weren't very far when a large yellow ki blast went through Pan's heart, killing her. Goku ran up to Pan started crying, but his sadness soon turned into rage and his hair started flashing between 2 colors until it became gold and it stood straight up his eyes soon changed into light green. He looked up in the direction of where the ki blast came from. A purple alien with a tail stood there laughing, but Goku's aura became gold with bolts of lightning and he disappeared which stopped its laughter. "Huh, did the little boy run away?" asked the alien aloud. Goku then reappeared behind the alien and kicked it in the back sending it into the cement sidewalk. Goku then dashed towards the purple alien rapidly punching and kicking it, making it cough green blood. It smiled as it wiped the blood off its lips. Goku was going to punch one last time but the alien grabbed his hand and kneed him in the gut, once again it laughed and shouted, "Destructive Beam!!" Goku teleported behind the alien just in time to dodge and counter with his own blast, "Ka....me....ha....me...HA!!!!" shouted Goku. The blast went through the alien and it plummeted into the ground dying.

Goku's hair then lowered into its original form as he floated down to the sidewalk. Then his eyes changed back. Vegeta Jr. was watching the whole thing in the air, "So we meet again! You may have won the tournament, but you won't win this time!" shouted Vegeta. Vegeta Jr. was wearing a Capsule Corp jacket with blue shorts. As Vegeta charged his ki the ground started shaking and other people on the sidewalk ran in terror. "My Grandfather taught me this one!" Vegeta lifted his hands in the air and a large white ball started to form above him, Vegeta soon shouted "Flash Bang!!" The ball charged at Goku, he put his hand in front of the ball. As he tried to stop the ki blast it pushed his boots into the cement and he started sliding across the sidewalk. Vegeta grinned and yelled, "Haaa!!!" The ball quickly overcame Goku Jr. As Vegeta walked away from the battered body of Goku, Goku heard a voice, "I will come to train you....a new threat arises." He soon got up and went to school, late. After school he went home and he saw a man wearing green and black armour the same hairstyle as Goku Jr., he also had a tail and halo on his head. "Your training must begin, I will be your teacher!" explained the man. Goku Jr. scratched the back of his head and asked, "Who are you?" The man smiled, "In time you will know..." answered the man. The man grabbed Goku Jr.'s hand and put two fingers on his forehead, he teleported to a place of many adventures, Dende's lookout. They saw a black man with a turban on his head, the palce seemed almost deserted! Walls were rotting and the floor had cracks. "Ah, Mr Popo! I have brought a student!" explained the man. Mr. Popo nodded and led them to a worn out room.

A wrinkled green man with two antennae's laughed as the two figures entered the room, "So Bardock how is my friend Goku training with Shenron?" Bardock answered, "Dende, he is done training! He has returned to Earth to help when needed." Dende nodded and looked at Goku Jr. "I see he has found your old headband, Bardock!" Bardock nodded and walked towards Dende and whispered in his ear. Dende was shocked and pointed to a large marble door. Bardokc and Goku Jr. entered the door to be in some kind of chamber. They saw a man of the same species as Dende, he looked at Goku Jr. and Bardock and almost fell over. The green man was wearing a purple gi with a blue belt and wrist bands, On top of that he wore a white turban and tunic. "Goku is that you?" asked the green man (thinking Goku Jr. was his friend Goku.) Goku Jr. was looking the man up and down and smirked, "Hey! You're Piccolo, Grandma Pan told me about you!" Piccolo knew this was the boy he had to train. "Ah it'll be like old times, with Gohan!" thought Piccolo. Bardock left the room, but it was very different then old times, Goku Jr. charged his ki going Super Saiyan. Piccolo was very surprised, "He is already a Super Saiyan!" exclaimed Piccolo to himself. Piccolo started charging his ki which resulted in a nearby building to collapse. Piccolo dashed at Goku but Goku did an uppercut on Piccolo before he even had the chance to punch. "Hmm...I might just need to go to the full extent of my power" thought Piccolo. Goku Jr. teleported above Piccolo and kicked but Piccolo appeared behind Goku Jr. and kicked him in the gut. The battle went on until both were out of energy. "This boy is different, I can sense he has lots of rage, but who is it directed to?" wondered Piccolo as he went to drink some water. Piccolo then solved the mystery...."Vegeta's descendant!!!" exclaimed Piccolo. Mr. Popo frowned, "Piccolo there is something different about Vegeta Jr.! He seems to want to destroy Goku Jr." Piccolo nodded.

Meanwhile in the Dead Zone.... "I shall soon be free!" laughed a small little green man. Garlic Jr. looked at a small globe and laughed maniacally. "Yes Vegeta destroy the seal!" a hole suddenly sucked Vegeta Jr. into the Dead Zone and sucked Garlic Jr. out of it. "Now to get to planet Earth!"


End file.
